Dawn of the Reapers
by Demon Spartan
Summary: Sequel to 'Not a Game Anymore'. Six months have passed since the destruction of the Collector base. Now the time has come for the Reapers' arrival. Rejoining Shepard and his fight against the ancient machines, Chase must fight with everything he has to not only save the galaxy, but the people he loves most. But in the end...will it be enough? OC/Jack M Shepard/Tali
1. Prologue: Ashes to Ashes

_**A/N: After much thought, and a lot of planning, I've finally decided to write the much anticipated sequel to 'Not a Game Anymore'! Now I originally had this up once before, but after playing Mass Effect 3 very thoroughly I realized that it was very off base. Now that I have beat the game several times I'm ready to remake the fic in the way it was meant to be**_

_**This first chapter is a prologue, but I intend to add several more chapters into the story before the night is over to get everything started the right way. Either way, fans of the previous fic will be more than pleased I believe.**_

_**I own nothing**_

Fires raged out of control throughout the city streets. The colony was quickly burning to the ground as the fight raged on.

Chase fired several rounds from his battle rifle, taking out two Human Husks and a Cannible before they could fire their built in weapons. Next to him, Ashley and Garrus were emptying thermal clip after thermal clip to keep the synthetic army back.

Dropping low to reload, Chase looked across the road and saw Shepard also trying to hold the line. "Commander! They got us outnumbered hundreds to six!" He shouted over the gunfire. "We have to hold them back long enough for the colony to evacuate! Keep holding them!" Shepard shouted back before firing his rocket launcher into the oncoming crowd.

Chase fired a singularity and took out a large group only for more to run over the dead. No matter how many they all killed, dozens more took their place. There was no end to them. James vaulted over and slammed his back against the wall next to him before lobbing a grenade back were he came.

"These _cabrones_ are a pain in the ass aren't they?" he said shooting a Cannible in the head with his Mattock. "No shit!" Chase exclaimed taking down another.

An explosion rang out as Mako down the street was overrun and the driver detonated the self-destruct. 'Commander! We have a Reaper inbound on your location get outta there!' Joker practically screamed into the comms.

In the darkened sky, a Reaper Destroyer could be seen making it's approach to the squad's location. It's beam weapons tearing up the ground and buildings in it's wake. "FALL BACK!" Shepard yelled.

The team spun and ran as fast as they could to where the docking area was located. 'Shepard, this is Admiral Hacket. The fleet is falling back from the colony I suggest you do the same.' "Admiral what about the survivors?" asked Shepard as they kept running. "What's left of the survivors have been evacted. Get your team out of there before your completely overrun.' said the Admiral as the connection ended. They reached the port and headed for the shuttle that had dropped them off shortly after.

A beam of red energy lanced through the air and struck the shuttle causing it to explode with enough force to throw the whole team in different directions.

Chase's ears were ringing. He slowly got up seeing a pool of blood where his head had been. Looking around, he saw Ashley trying to help Garrus who had a large chunk of the shuttle wedged in his stomach. Shepard was on his comm ordering for another shuttle, "Cortez! We need you down here ASAP!"

Chase looked up and saw the Reaper roughly hundreds of yards away from them, it's tentacle appendages grazing the ground kicking up debris and dust. Chase felt pressure on his mind as it started to speak into his mind.

**"You will fall here. Your ignorant resistance will not halt the cycle. It is inevitable."** Chase stood up and staggered out of the port. "Chase! What are you doing!" Ashley screamed as he made his way to the Reaper.

He stood on the ground, now 500 yards from the Reaper. It's massive form towered over him as though he were an insect standing before a hungry wolf. Mass energy started to gather around his form, his eyes glowed like two blue fireballs as he let the power consume him.

Then he started to levitate off the ground. Slowly at first, then much quicker until he was in the exact point where the Reaper's optic was located. **"Being of nerve and flesh. You stand before a force greater than anything you can comprehend. You are mearly sealing your fate."**

Chase's energy glowed brighter until his whole body was encased in mass energy. Then he mentally struck back at the Reaper, this made the metallic being 'flinch' through the connection. "I am more than just a mear being. I stand as a symbol for the countless others who stand against your kind. I may fall...but those who I love will live on. The Reapers will fail! The cycle will be stopped! And you and your bretheren will crawl back to the galactic pit you crawled out of!"

The Reaper fired it's tentacle weapon. Chase fired a large blast of energy out of his hand that struck the beam causing it to miss him by only a few feet. Gathering as much energy as he could, Chase flew in the direction of the Reaper like a large biotic bullet.

The Reaper fired on him, but he ducked and weaved around the beams quickly as he got closer. **"You will not succeed. Your kind will fall."** "YOU SO GOT TO DIE!" Chase roared as he blasted through the Reaper's armor and straight through the being's mass effect core and out the back.

The powerful biotic slammed into the ground creating a large crater. Up above, the Reaper hovered for a few seconds before it's center exploded in a blast of blue and purple fire. It listed to the side and crashed into the ground sending up a massive wave of debris and dirt into the air.

Chase laid in the crater his energy infused body made as the wave of smoke and dirt blew over him. He couldn't move. His armor was severaly damaged from the large attack he had done, it was only a miracle that his energy field was strong enough to handle going through the Reaper like that.

Now that his energy had faded, he was extremely weak. His vision started to darken as his comm kicked on. 'Chase! Are you there? Respond!' "Sh...ep...ard." he strained. 'Thank god. Where are you?' "Do..n't...know...to...tired...can't...move..." 'Sit tight we're coming to get you.'

Finding what strength he could, Chase managed to roll over and start crawling out of the hole he had made. He was in excruciating pain, but he didn't care. He had to get out of the small crater so that the other's could find him.

Each time he managed to drag his body felt like his skeleton was being ripped out of his skin. His head felt like it was being smashed in with a sledge hammer. He couldn't even tell if he even had legs any more.

He just barly made it out onto the the surface when he collapsed completely. He had nothing left. The darkness creeped in again, and this time he couldn't hold it back. "Can't...I...can't..." 'Chase we're almost to you hang on!' Garrus exclaimed. His vision darkened further when he heard Shepard. "Over there!"

In a few moment's he felt several hand's as he was gently turned over onto his back. Through his hazy vision he could make out Shepard, Ashley and James looking down at him. "He's bad Skipper. " said Ashley. Shepard knelt down and poured vial after vial of medigel onto him.

Chase felt the pain slowly slip away, but the darkness kept coming. "He should be stabilized long enough for the doctors to cure his injuries." said Shepard. His eyes slowly slipped shut, the last thing he he saw was the smiling faces of Jack and his daughters as the darkness claimed him, and with it a bone chilling voice. **"Your end is nigh. I will enjoy consuming you and the ones around you."**

**_A/N: It has finally begun. To the fans of my last fic, your reviews are what made me want to write the sequel in the first place. So this is for you guys and the countless others who have read my work. Update coming soon._**


	2. A Simple Life, Turned Upside Down

**_A/N: As previously stated, __I'm putting a handful of chapters into the story right up front. I want to make sure you guys get the full frontal of what I'm hoping to bring you. Anyway, here's the next chapter._**

**_I own nothing_**

_The sun was setting over the horizon, bathing the whole sky a bright display of gold, pink and red. On a hill top overlooking the beautiful sky, Chase stood with his arms wrapped around a young woman in a short white dress. Her dark red hair cascading down her back covering the many tattoos she had on her skin. _

_He looked down at Jack as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "It's beautiful up here." she whispered. "Not nearly as close as you." Chase said with a grin. Jack looked up at him with a dazzling smile, "Jack Walker, it's got a good ring to it." "I'm just happy you said yes. Now I guess we can grow old together."_

_Jack swatted his arm before locking eyes with him. They leaned into each other..._

_The sky suddently darkened, red lightning flashed and struck the ground causing large explosions. People's screams could be heard in every direction. _

_Chase could only look on in horror as several Reapers came down from the sky. Raining death and destruction onto the unsuspecting colony. "Jack we gotta go! We need to find-" he looked at the woman who's head was now looking down._

_Jack's head snapped up, instead of her usual hazel eyes, were now glowing bright yellow. __**"Assuming Control!"**__ Her body burst with fire-like energy, pulsing orange veins appeared along her skin as an energy ball formed in her hand. _

_**"We are the harbinger of your destruction."**__ spoke the possessed woman. Chase stepped back, unable to do anything but stare at his new bride in fear. "Jack...no." _

_Harbinger grinned with Jack's lips, __**"We are coming Human. The cycle cannot be stopped. Your species is against beings you cannot hope to face. Your acension through extinction is nigh."**_

_The energy in Jack's hand grew in strength as she held it up in Chase's direction. __**"DIE!" **__The blast flew at him, consuming him in fire._

X

Chase bolted awake screaming into the dark bedroom. Sweat pouring down his face drenching the sheets and pillow case under him. "Chase! What's wrong!" Jack said grabbing his shoulder. The freelancer flintched at first then relaxed into her touch. "Nothing babe. Just...nothing."

Jack's grip tightened on his shoulder, "Don't fucking lie to me Chase." She calmed a little, "Was it more dreams about them?" Chase closed his eyes and nodded. "Their getting closer Jack. My dreams are becoming more vivid, and their words are ringing more clearly in my head."

It had been five months after the _Normandy_ and her crew went through the Omega-4 relay and came back out looking like it was attacked like a whole fleet. They survived, destroyed the Collectors, derailing the Reaper's plans, and pissed of the Illusive Man all in one go.

But not everything wasn't as good as most would have thought. The _Normandy _had been so badly damaged that it took a whole month to repair. And ontop of that...Chase had died. Had it not been for Miranda using the data she had on the Lazuras Project, he would still be dead.

Things had gotten worse after that. When the _Normandy_ was repaired Admiral Hackett had called and sent Shepard out on a solo mission somewhere in Batarian space. Chase and the rest of the crew were clueless about what had occured on that mission, but when news of the Alpha relay's destruction and the deaths of hundreds of thousands of Batarian colonists reached them they couldn't even find the words.

Shepard had told them everything in gut wrenching detail. How the Alliance doctor and her team were indoctrinated, and how he only had a few hours to stop the Reapers from making it into the galaxy. He made a choice...and not a very easy one.

Chase understood and stood by the Commander. Telling him that if he hadn't those colonists would have been enslaved by the Reapers, a fate worse than the quick death they were given.

Dispite it all, Shepard got called back to Earth to stand trial for what he had done. The team was seperated to the four corners of the galaxy. Each one of them knowing full well what was to come in the very near future.

Chase and Jack had been spending all of their time with Chase's daughters. Athena, a now seven year old Asari. And Emily, who was now five. A lot had changed in the past six months, Jack had fitted into the role of mother very quickly with the girls. Her whole attitude had changed greatly. Although she was still hard as steel on the battlefield.

But it was still hard on Chase. After having the Reaper-Brainwave implanted into his mind when they were on the derilect Reaper all those months ago. He was constantly pleagued with visions and nightmares of what the Reapers had done and what they plan to do.

A lot of the time Chase got valuable information that he would log into his omni-tool for when it was needed most. But the rest of the time it was almost as if Harbinger and the other Reapers were using him as a mental punching bag.

"Hopefully Mordin finds out how I could use this mental link as a weapon against them." said Chase as he settled back down into bed. Jack laid her head on his chest, her newly grown dark hair flowed lightly across his skin.

It was a surprise that Jack had decided to grow her hair out after being clean shaven for so long. When she was asked why, she would say that she was tired of the cult look. Either way, she looked really good. The dark locks reached halfway down her ears, framing her face and giving her an angelic look. But that look would quickly turn into an angel of death when she was in a firefight.

The sound of their bedroom door opening drew their attention. In the doorway, little Emily stood clutching her favorite stuffed fish with tears running down her eyes. "Emily? Whats wrong?" asked Chase sitting up. "I had a bad dream daddy." she said sniffling. "Aww, come here sweatness." Chase said holding out his arms.

Emily ran into her father's arms allowing him to lift her onto the bed between him and Jack. "Hay squirt, so what's this about a bad dream?" asked Jack while she ruffled the little girl's hair. Emily sniffed again, "There were big monsters. They were taking people, and burning their homes."

Chase and Jack gave each other startled looks. "What did these monsters look like?" asked Chase. Emily clutched her fish tighter, "They were big...bigger than auntie EDI. And they looked like the cuddle-fish that me and Athena read about in school."

Every curse humanly concieved rang out in Chase's mind. His youngest daughter was having nightmares about the Reapers. But how? Everything that was found out about the Reapers wasn't given out like normal data.

Chase rested upright against the pillows with Jack, Emily curled in the middle between them. "You can sleep with us tonight. We'll keep the monsters away." he said gently. Emily snuggled in and yawned. "I love you daddy. I love you mommy." "Sleep tight Emily." Jack said kissing the little girl on the head.

She fell asleep moments later. Chase looked at Jack, "I don't know what to do. I can't even keep the bastard's out of my own daughter's dreams." he said in frustration. "She's strong babe, she takes after her dad afterall." Jack said with a smirk. Chase smiled, "Yah, and Athena takes after her grandma Samara"

They shared a laugh, but Chase got serious again. "I'm scared Jack. I don't know how to keep them safe when the shit hits the fan." Jack reached over and strocked his face, "I'm scared too Chase. I've never felt this helpless since my time in the Teltin facility."

Chase held her hand in his own, "Then we'll face the future when it comes. We'll all have to stand together when it's time. I just hope that it's enough."

The couple barely got any sleep that night, too many thoughts about what could happen in the near future tainted their every thought.

X

The next morning, Chase saw that the girls were off to school before heading back into the house. Jack sat on a bar stool drinking a brand of energy drink that she had been addicted to for the past two months. The news was on the main vid-screen but nothing of any importance has being broadcasted.

"The day is ours." Chase said making himself a cup of coffee. "We got plans?" asked Jack as she crumpled up the empty can with her biotics and flung it across the room into the trash bin. "Got a message the other day that our new armor and weapons arrived. We should get them so that we can test'em out." said Chase downing his drink in two gulps.

Jack hoped off the stool, "Then lets go. I wanna see what I'm going to use to blow dumb fucks apart." "Uh, Jack?" said Chase pointing at her. Jack looked down, she was still in her nightware. A skin tight black tanktop and a pair of leg hugging crimson shorts that stretched down to the tops of her knees.

She shrugged, "It's comfortable. And you know you love the way my ass looks in this." she said with a predatory grin. Chase looked down at said ass and whistled, "Hot damn." Jack rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Horny fucker." "Wasn't it you who ripped my pants off and rode me while I was trying to drive us through the mountains a few weeks ago?" Chase fired back.

Jack flipped him the finger, "Didn't hear you complaining piss-ant." Chase smirked, "Kinda hard to when your hot and horny girlfriend's riding you like a horse at the Kentucky dirby."

The woman biotic rolled her eyes again and headed for the door. "Lets go before I throw you into town." Chase laughed and grabbed his denam jacket off of the table before heading out the front door with her.

X

Geno city hadn't changed much in the time that had past. However, Chase was looked upon as a hero in the eyes of the colonists ever since he liberated the colony from the Blue Suns.

As the couple walked through town he recieved several waves and smiles from the people they passed by on the street. "I'm not use to this kind of attention." Chase whispered to Jack as they headed to the armory down the block. Jack shrugged, "They gave you a house and practically kiss the ground you spit on. I say go with the flow."

Chase looked down at Jack, "Have I told you how much I love you today?" Jack sighed, "Don't start that. Cheesy romance lines like that aren't you." Chase held up his hands, "Alright, alright. Sorry babe." "Forgiven, now move your ass! I wanna get my new guns." she replied moving a little quicker to the shop.

The armory shop was a small set up, but the owner was good at aquiring any kind of weapon or armor system that a buyer wants. It wasn't hard to find out that he had various people in the black market to turn to to get ahold of the more 'questionable' products.

They stepped into the shop and were greeted by the old Turian who owned the place. "Chase my boy! And the lovely Jack too. I bet your here for your orders." "You got it Zel." said Chase. Zel went into the back room and came out wheeling two large crates. "It was hard finding the materials, and I had to ask a few of my 'associates' to find the others and put them all together. But it was definately worth it in the end."

Chase opened the two crates, one held two sets of armor. One was a full set of medium armor that was black with navy blue trim. The other was crimson with black trim, but there was only the chest and leg sections to it.

Both suits were built to help bolster both biotic's powers while at the same time giving them near complete control. The suits also had stronger shields and had strong armor plating that was light enough to not hinder speed. There was also mini-medigel dispencers integrated into the systems if the suit were to be breached and a round got through.

The other crate held custom made weapons made exactly to Chase's and Jack's liking. For Chase, there was a battle rifle with a more powerful scope. Two Locust machine pistols. And a brand new Incisor sniper rifle. Jack had an Evicerator shotgun, a Phalanx hand cannon and a Tempest machine pistol.

All of the weapons had been upgraded so that they could feed their biotics into them and allow them to fire powerful projectiles called warp rounds. Said rounds could shatter shields, barriers, and flesh with ease.

Jack whistled, "Damn Zel, thats some nice hardware." "I only ask for the best for those who fought for all our safety." said the old Turian with his mandables flared in a grin. "What do we owe you?" asked Chase. "It wan't easy getting all of this together my boy. I'm sorry, but 400,000 credits is what I'll have to charge you." said the old Turian.

Chase brought out a credit chit and handed it to Zel who looked shocked as he scanned it. "Paid in full...damn. I never thought you were that loaded." Jack gave Chase a look, "It's what was left that Cerberus paid us. Decided to make them flip the bill for us so we wouldn't have to touch our own creds." Chase explained.

Jack laughed, "Crafty, I'm rubbin off on you baby." Chase gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "I learn from the best."

X

A while later, Chase and Jack were walking into the local bar called 'The Hole' wearing their new armor and weapons. They were very comfortable pieces of armor, and the two biotics felt as though they could take on the verse.

"Hay Saleem, need a round over here." said Chase as he and Jack sat at the bar. The Salarian bartender came over to them and poured a couple of drinks. "Been a while Chase. What have you been up to?" asked Saleem. "Being a parent, a boyfriend, you know. Living the dream." replied the freelancer downing his shot.

"You know, there were a couple of guys here asking about you the other day." said Saleem as he cleaned a glass. "These assholes have names?" asked Jack as she downed her drink and motioned for another.

"They didn't leave any names, but from the looks of that black and white armor they wore they looked serious." Both biotics froze. "Saleem...did those guys have a symbol on their armor?" asked Chase.

Saleem thought to himself a moment, "Now that you mention it, yeah they did." Chase brought up his omni-tool which projected a specific insignia. "Thats the one. You guys know them?" asked the bartender.

They didn't answer, instead the couple lept from the bar and bolted out the door and down the street to Athena and Emily's school as fast as their biotics could take them.

They needed to take out the Cerberus agents before they got to the girls.

_**A/N: For the record, like many of you I know for a fact that the ending to ME3 left ALOT to be desired and I'm intending to fix that for the better in this fic like many of my fellow Authors have done.**_

_**Reviews = Quick Update**_


	3. Cerberus Strikes

_**A/N: My last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger, and everyone should know I never leave you guys hanging for very long if I can help it.**_

_**I own nothing**_

The local school in the small city wasn't too far from the main street. But the two biotics wanted to get there as fast as physically possible. With the help of their biotics, Chase and Jack made it to the school in roughly 30 seconds.

Practically crashing through the front door, Chase stormed into the office startling the receptionist at the desk. "I'm looking for my daughters. Athena and Emily Walker." he demanded.

The woman shook under the young father's gaze, not even taking in the fact that he was in full armor and weaponry. "Th-They left with t-two men a few moments ago. They said they were friends of yours."

Jack slammed her fist onto the desk breaking it in half. "Where did they go!" "O-Out the other enterance!" the woman screeched in fear. The couple ran out of the office and down the halls, startling students and faculty as they reached the other enterance into the building.

Flying out the door, the biotics saw two men heading for a nearby car. One holding a struggling Athena, the other a thrashing Emily. "Stop struggling you brats!" one of the men yelled. "MOTHERFUCKERS!" Chase roared as he practically flew toward the now startled men with Jack right beside him with a murderous look in her eyes.

Taking the distraction. Athena blasted her kidnapper with a biotic blast sending him crashing into the car. Emily bit down hard on her kidnapper's hand forcing him to drop her. "You little bitch!" he roared. Emily just smiled, "My mommy's going to kill you."

The Cerberus agent looked up from the human girl just as Jack appeared infront of him radiating mass energy. With a strong thrust, Jack had literally punched her right fist straight throung the man and out his back. Blood, organs and a chunk of the man's spinal cord spashed across the ground as the now lifeless body fell.

The other agent was having his head repeatedly smashed off the hood of the car leaving a bigger dent with each strike. "Who sent you!" Chase roared in the man's badly damaged face.

The Cerberus agent coughed up blood and grinned, "The Illusive Man wants you all dead. There is no place for you freaks to hide." Chase looked over at Jack who was holding Emily in her non-blood covered arm with Athena right next to her. "Jack, take the girls to Kolyat's and Lia's place. I'll be there in a few."

Jack nodded and sent him a look that said 'make him beg for mercy'. "See you soon dad." said Athena as they headed toward the home of their parent's friend's.

With them out of sight, Chase took out his pistol and shot the man in the stomach. The agent coughed up more blood and slid to the ground. "Are there anymore coming?" asked Chase as he crouched down infront of him.

The man remained quiet. Chase grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "I don't hear you giving out good info. So maybe when I shot you I didn't aim high enough." He fired another round above where the first hit making the Cerberus agent cry in pain. "You better start talking before things get really nasty." Chase said darkly.

The agent coughed, "The boss sent...several squads of black ops agents incase we failed. When we don't check in...you guys are fucked." Chase tilted his head, "Obviously old smokestack didn't give you good intel then. Cause if he did, you would have been wiser than to try and take my kids." Chase raised his pistol and shot the man in the head ending him for good.

The biotic stood up and was about to leave when the agent's omni-tool went off. Chase knelt down and activated the device opening a comm channel. "Are the girls in your posession?" asked a familiar voice.

"Sorry smokestack, but your boys died horribly. You should have known better than to send ameture's after me and Jack." Chase said into the device.

The other line was silent for a few moments, "Wraith...I am not surprised you stopped my agents so quickly." said the Illusive Man. "You made a big mistake going after my girls. I hope your hitmen are ready for the hell thats about to rain down on them." said Chase.

"You don't know what you are up against. You and Subject Zero won't be able to stop us." Chase growled, "Her name is Jack. And take note of this you chain smoking gasbag. Cerberus is DEAD! We will find you, and when we do...your going to wish that you never fucked with us." Chase blasted the omni-tool with mass energy, then biotically ran to meet up with the others.

X

Kolyat and Lia had gotten a home a few blocks away from Chase and Jack's. The Drell and Quarian couple had a good life together on Roken.

Chase ran up to the front door of the one story home and knocked. Lia was the first to answer the door. "Chase! Come in, everyones been waiting." she said ushering him inside. In the living room, Kolyat, Jack and the girls looked up as Lia and Chase joined them.

"So whats the situation?" asked Kolyat. "Cerberus sent a few squads to take us out. Their on their way right now." said Chase. Jack shook her head, "We have a plan?" "If we seperate, they'll track us down. So we need to head back to our place and activate the defenses."

"Then what?" asked Lia. "Call for backup. I just hope that there are friendly'sclose enough to give us a hand." said Chase. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets get going before they get here." said Kolyat as he stood up armed with an assault rifle and a pistol. Chase nodded and the small group headed for the door.

The sound of vehicles stopping outside made them pause. Chase looked out the peep hole in the door and saw three ATVs were parked outside with six heavily armed Cerberus agents heading for the front door.

"Out the back!" Chase whisper/yelled as they back tracked to the rear of the house. The front door was kicked down and the men swarmed the house. Chase and Jack each fired a singularity that sent the Cerberus personel flying in different directions.

Kolyat threw a grenade causing an explosion that collapsed the doorway onto the downed agents.

The group exited out of the back of the house and made a b-line for Chase and Jack's place. "Do you think they'll follow us?" asked Lia as she held Athena's hand with her left hand, and hefting a shotgun in the other. Chase looked over his shoulder and saw one of the ATVs coming at them. Behind it was two troop transports and a Hammerhead hover tank.

"RUN!" Chase screamed as he spun around and fired a few bursts from his battle rifle. The ATV flipped when the driver was struck in the head. The smaller vehicle was run over by one of the troop transports sending it crashing onto it's side.

To make sure they would get away, Chase ran after the others dropping several mines from his omni-tool in his wake. He reached the house just as he heard several explosions behind him. "Get in here!" yelled Jack from the front door.

Running through the door, the freelancer activated his omni-tool again. "Security lockdown activate! Security code Alpha-Delta-Gamma-6-8-0-2!" **"Lockdown inisiated." **chimmed the V.I. interface.

A small siren echoed throughout the house. Metal walls and shutters slid down over the windows and doors. Small gun turrets activated on the ouside perimeter. The once sunlight home was now lit with lights as it went into full lockdown.

"How long will this hold them?" asked Kolyat. "Depends on their firepower. If that Hammerhead is still online it won't take long." said Jack as Athena and Emily clung to her legs.

Chase ran over to the main vid-screen and activated the outside cameras. The footage showed over two dozen armed Cerberus agents outside trying to find a way in. A ways back sat the Hammerhead which was sporting a few dents and burn marks. "We got 24 assholes and a tank." said the freelancer.

Chase sighed and looked back at the others. Kolyat and Lia nodded understanding the situation. Jack held the girls and gave him a rare look. One of fear, fear of losing the girls to Cerberus' lackies. "Alright, here's the plan. We have a shuttle that can get us out of here, but we need to take out these fucks before we can evac."

The vid-screen suddently started to get interference before it shut down completely, the lights went out moments later. "Fuck. They cut the power." Emergency lights kicked on bathing the room in a light yellow glow. "How are we going to hold out until then?" asked Lia.

"By killing any bastard who trys to get in." said Jack cocking her shotgun. "Lia, take the girls to the panic room in the back. Kolyat, go with them. If anything happens to us you keep them safe." ordered Chase. "But dad!" said Athena. "Athena, I know you want to help. But me and Jack don't want anything to happen to either of you." Chase knelt down to his eldest daughter, "You need to help keep your sister safe. So please, just trust me okay?"

The young Asari gave a slow nod. Chase smiled...suddently there was a loud explosion that shook the house and those inside. "Panic room now!" Chase yelled as he looked at the large dent that had appeared on one of the walls.

Lia and Kolyat took the girls and headed for the panic room while Chase and Jack prepared for the fight that was coming at them.

The metal shutter around the front door shook, then a red/yellow flame burst from the corner and started to carve a hole in the heavy metal "Their cutting through." said Chase. "We got a lot of assholes to take out." said Jack as she aimed at the door.

A red glowing ring was made in the metal door. Then a second later it exploded into the room with a hail of gunfire behind it. Chase fired a few bursts with his battle rifle through the smoking hole, hearing a grunt of pain before a dead body fell onto the still hot opening.

Three Cerberus agents stormed into the room. One had his head blown off by Jack's shotgun. Another had his shields dropped before three rounds tore through his skull. The last one managed to dive behind an arm chair for cover as four more men came into the room.

Jack fired a blast that sent the chair into the man hiding behind it and crushed him against the wall. Chase grabbed two of the four agents that just came in and threw them violently against the metal wall leaving bloody smears where their bodies hit.

The last two opened fire forcing the biotics into cover behind the couch. Chase pulled out a grenade and tossed it over their cover. The device detonated giving them the time to leap up and take down the Cerberus agents with a combination of biotics and bullets.

"That makes eight." said Jack slamming in an new thermal clip. Chase reloaded his own rifle before drawing his two Locusts. "There's still 16 left. And they've most likely got a plan."

As if on que. Heavy footsteps came through the opening. The couple looked up and saw a heavily armed soldier with a large shield on one arm, and a Vanguard assault rifle in the other. "Hay babe, wanna play 'who's the better killer'?" asked Chase with a grin. Jack grined back as mass energy gathered around them. "Your on baby."

_**A/N: Cerberus has stepped on a pretty damn big landmine. There will be plenty of carnage in the next chapter so stay tuned guys.**_


	4. Arrival

_**A/N: Four chapters in one sitting. A new personal best!**_

_**I own nothing**_

Chase's SMGs rang out as round after round struck off of the soldier's large shield. The Cerberus agent fired his rifle back forcing the freelancer into cover. Jack lept up and fired several warp rounds from her shotgun that caused several dents to form in the large shield.

Using the distraction, Chase threw a grenade toward the agent's feet. The explosion sent the shield flying and caused the soldier crashing into the wall behind him. The two biotics lept over their cover surrounded my mass energy and slammed their fists into the suit and rupturing the soldier's armor and caving in his chest.

"That counts as a half." said Chase taking his battle rifle back out. "Whatever, you suck anyway." said Jack with a smirk.

The skylight above the living room shattered and a group of six Cerberus agents came in on ziplines. Chase fired a shockwave upward sending three of the men flying back out the roof and sending the other half into the wall on the other side of the room.

Jack fired a shockwave of her own crushing the agents under the force. "Jack check the roof, I'll keep guard down here." said Chase. The ex-convict used her biotics to leap up through the newly added enterance in the ceiling.

Several shotgun blasts were heard followed by cries of agony as Jack laid waste to the agents who were still on the roof.

Chase lept to the opening in the front door and peered outside. Several more troop transports had arrived with the Cerberus soldiers hiding behind them for cover. The Hammerhead was sitting idle a ways away blocking their escape back to the city. The young father calculated his odds.

"Kolyat, grab a grenade launcher and meet me in the front of the house." he said into his comm. A moment later the young Drell crouched down next to him with the heavy gun in hand. "How many are out there?" he asked. "A good number. And with the heavy guards and that Hammerhead we won't be able to get out of here. And it's a matter of time before they try an attack that might actually work." said Chase.

Kolyat looked around, "Where's Jack?" There was another shotgun blast, then a dead body slammed into the ground infront of the opening. "That answer your question?" said Chase. "Babe, you got the roof covered?" 'No problem up here. These assholes are too easy.'

"Don't get to comfortable. Look out infront of the house." Chase replied. After a moment, he could hear her sigh over the comms. 'Got a plan?' "Yeah, but it won't be easy. Can you give me power support from the roof?" 'Yeah, but why?' "Just blast when I tell you too." said Chase as he took the grenade launcher from Kolyat. "Cover the door. If one of them tries to get past me, take them out." The young Drell cocked his assault rifle and nodded.

Chase pulled out three grenades and primed them, then used his biotics to throw them farther then he could with a normal toss. Just as they detonated, Chase bolted out the opening and dove into cover behind a large rock.

The soldiers opened fire, sending rounds pouncing off of the stone in a seemingly endless hail. "Jack hit the troop transports!" On que, three large singularitys were fired from the rooftop. The blasts of mass energy struck the large vehicles and sent them flying, exposing the Cerberus personel that were using them for cover.

Chase created a barrier around himself and ran out into the open with the launcher ready. The first shot blew a group of agents to pieces. Another struck a still standing transport causing it to explode, taking the men that were inside it.

The freelancer spun around just as a heavy round struck him and sent him crashing onto his back. The Hammerhead was now heading in closer. His barrier saved him from the shot, but it was gone along with his shields.

Leaping to his feet, Chase summoned more mass energy and charged the tank. Firing round after round from the launcher to weaken it's armor. The Hammerhead drifted from side to side dodging the explosive rounds. But a few had managed to hit home causing a good amount of damage.

With the launcher empty, Chase threw it aside and lept ontop of the tank. He grabbed the large barrel in his hands and pulled with as much strength as he could muster.

Metal creaked, groaned, then shattered as the cannon was ripped right off of the top of the Hammerhead. Leaping into the air, the freelancer brought the severed cannon down like a large hammer and crushed the rest of the tank with enough biotic force to imbed it into the ground.

A three round burst rang out, Chase turned in time to see a Cerberus agent as his back topple over with holes in his head. "You missed one!" shouted Kolyat from the door. Chase chuckled and got on the comms. "Lia, how are the girls?" 'Their fine Chase. They got bored and started doing school work.' replied his Quarian friend.

Chase burst out laughing. Those girls of his have been around too much combat. He looked up at the top of the house and saw Jack standing tall with her hands on her hips. Chase gave her a wave...but froze when he saw a gunship appear right behind her. "JACK LOOK OUT!"

The biotic woman spun around and threw up a barrier just as a barrage of rockets struck the roof. Jack was thrown from the force into the air. But Chase was able to grab her with his biotics and set her down on the ground.

"Those fuckers are tearing apart our house!" she shouted pissed off. "These assholes are trying to kill us and your worried about the house?" asked Chase with a chuckle. "Damn right." said Jack as she fired a biotic blast that struck the gunship and sent it crashing into the ground several hundred yards away from the house.

Just as it went down, two more took it's place and fired their machine guns at the couple. They dove into cover, then Chase stood up with his Incisor in hand. Charging the warp rounds, he fires a three round burst at the first gunship.

The superpowered rounds tore through the ship's engine and sent it spiraling out of control. It crashed a little ways away from the last ship leaving only one more in the air.

A barrage of gunfire and rockets forced both biotics to throw up a large barrier. When it stopped, Jack covered herself in mass energy, then launched herself at the gunship.

The pilot couldn't move fast enough as the biotic woman slammed into the front of the ship and glared at him through the windshield. Jack put her fist through the glass and grabbed the controls. "Happy landing motherfucker!" she said as she ripped the controls apart and jumped off of the doomed gunship.

Landing back on the ground, Jack walked up to Chase and grinned. "I win." she said triumphantly. The gunship crashing and exploding in the back ground exclimated her point. "Still counts as one babe. I won this one" said Chase.

Chase doubled over when Jack punched him hard in the stomach. "How bout now?" she asked sweetly. "_Cough..._You win babe." the freelancer gasped out. Jack lifted his head and gave him a long deep kiss. "Thats a good boy." she said patting his cheek and walking back to the house.

Chase heard chuckling as Kolyat walked up to join him. "Whipped." said the Drell. "Shut it lizard man. And by the way...how does Lia look under her suit?" Chase shot back. The Drell clammed up and blushed a dark green.

X

In his office. The Illusive Man sat in his chair staring out at the large dwarf star outside the main view port.

From the shadows, a figure approached him. "The teams have failed. They have escaped." spoke the shadow. The Illusive Man took a drag on his lit cigarette, "As expected. It appears that they are more powerful then we gave them credit."

"What are your orders sir?" The Illusive Man's glowing eyes looked down at the holo-screen that appeared before him. "Wraith needs to be captured. The Reaper brainwave he has is vital for Cerberus to take it's rightful place in the galaxy." The shadow nodded, "It will be done. I will take a team immediately."

The Illusive Man waved his hand leaving a trail of smoke in the air. "No. Let them be for now. When he is at his weakest is when we will strike. Until then we will montior them through our spy network. Wherever he goes, my eyes and ears will watch his every move."

The shadow nodded and slipped back into the darkness of the office. The Illusive Man took another drag and looked down at the diagnostic report of his newest project. "With this, and Wraith's mind, we will deal with the Reapers. And assume control of the Traverse for the human race."

X

The house was a wreck. Overturned furniture, debris, and empty thermal clips covered the floors. But they had managed to get the power back on. "You think Cerberus would have sent a bigger force to get us." said Chase as he checked the house's systems.

"Lets just stick with out good fortune for now and get out of here. Who knows what could happen next?" said Lia from the kitchen counter.

Jack and Chase had used their biotics to barricade the opening in the front door. Kolyat had managed to project a kinetic barrier over the busted skylight. The house was secure again, for the time being.

Chase took a deep breath...when he felt a huge amount of pressure on his mind that made him drop to one knee. "Chase, what's wrong?" asked Jack kneeling next to him. Suddently, the room became very dark. "What's going on?" wondered Kolyat. The freelancer suddently felt his blood run cold and ran outside.

Everyone followed only to stop dead on the back porch...In the sky...decending down upon the Roken colony...was a Reaper.

With his insides feeling like ice, Chase swallowed heavily. "They're here."

_**A/N: It has finally begun...**_


End file.
